


Virginia Is For Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory visit Mystic Falls for their honeymoon, where they meet the Salvatore brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginia Is For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flurblewig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/gifts).



Amy has accepted that there are other worlds. She knows that aliens exist. So she shouldn’t be surprised that there are vampires as well, should she?

“But you’re just some kind of alien posing as a vampire,” she says.

“You’re adorable, but no.” Damon is looking at her as if he wants to eat her, and he probably does. Amy can imagine the sting of his fangs as they tear into her neck… She wishes Rory would get back from the bar.

“I was born and raised on this planet,” Damon is saying.

Stefan rolls his eyes. “That’s what he keeps trying to tell me. I wouldn’t be surprised if the aliens took my real brother a hundred and sixty some years ago and left Damon in the bassinet.”

“That would explain my fondness for anal probing.” Damon wiggles his eyebrows. Rory chooses that moment to return.

“Wait… Anal probing? Is that why the Doctor likes this place so much?”

Amy shrugs. “They do say Virginia is for lovers. It’s all over the signs.” She’s not sure why the Doctor suggested Mystic Falls as a honeymoon vacation, but she’s pretty sure it has something to do with vampires, werewolves, and this moonstone she keeps hearing about. Tomorrow, she’ll try to figure it all out. Tonight? She needs to drink more.

“I’ve decided everyone should just start calling me ‘The Vampire,’” Damon is saying.

“That’s stupid,” Stefan says. “It ruins the whole secret identity thing. Plus, I’m a vampire, too.”

“You don’t count. Anyway, it’s not like there’s only one doctor in the world, is there? It’s a pop star name, like Prince. Am I right?”

Amy downs a shot of tequila. “Sure. Just like Prince.”

“That should be the Artist Formerly Known as Prince,” Rory adds. His hand finds her leg under the table.

“As lovely as this evening has been, I think we need to get back to our hotel,” Amy says as Rory’s hand creeps up her thigh.

“I’m really sorry the Salvatore boarding house isn’t accepting guests anymore,” Stefan says. “Your information must have been really out of date.”

“Don’t worry,” Rory says. “The Holiday Inn Mystic Falls is fine. In fact, I hear the bed calling to us now…” He pulls Amy to her feet.

“Enjoy yourself,” Damon says with a leer. “Red heads are always feisty.”

“Enough, Damon,” Stefan snaps. “You two have a great evening!”

“Goodnight!” Amy and Rory step out of the Grill into the warm, humid night.


End file.
